


Dreams

by Snow_White_9999



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Long nap, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Not so angst i think, Romance, angst maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_White_9999/pseuds/Snow_White_9999
Summary: Crowley is having some nightmares related with certain angel. They could be just memories or premonitions, who knows...
Relationships: Ineffable Husbands - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was doing, I think my brain thinks in a way in Spanish, and in another (more chaotic) in English, who knows.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy. This time I had some problems with the verb "wake up" so if you find something weird, PLEASE CORRECT ME, I am the first one who want this story to be perfect.

_Aziraphale._

_Angel._

_My angel._

_Aziraphale._

_Angel._

_My angel._

_Aziraphale._

_Angel._

_My angel._

_¿Crowley?_

“I’m sorry, but he can’t answer right now”.

Crowley woke up sprawled all over his coach. Feeling seasick, the demon got up slowly and looked around him. His hair was on his face, so he put it aside with a wave, but had to lay down again soon after. From his office, he heard a familiar voice.

“He’s sleeping right now, darling.” Freddie Mercury’s voice sounded far away, although it could be because of his own hangover. He sobered up with a groan. Thanks to that, his voiced sounded clearer. “But I can pass him the message.” After some rustle, he heard a fart-like noise. “Azirawhat? What a funny name.”

_Oh fuck!_ Crowley thought, jumping out of his improvised bed. Running like a bat out of hell, he got into the office. On his throne, Freddy was on the phone, almost naked. His index was twisted around the cable, and he smiled idly; he seemed rather tired too.

He took the phone back of his hand with a hiss, sitting on the desk. Covering the receiver against his chest, he clicked his tongue.

“Don’t answer! Shit, go back to sleep, Freddie!” He groaned, angry. The mentioned lifted his hands in his defence.

“The phone didn’t stop ringing! My head was killing me, love.” Freddie stood up with a tired sigh. “Your friend’s name is really weird, by the way.”

“Jussst go!” After the other man had left the room, he took the receiver to his ear. “Aziraphale?”

But he didn’t hear a thing. He knew that the other man was still on the phone, although no sounds could be heard. And then, he hung up. Crowley blinked, confused.

“For Satan’s sake, Freddie! What did you say to Aziraphale!” He asked, hanging the phone and standing up. From the bedroom, the tired voiced answered again.

“Nothing! I didn’t even understand his name! Let me sleep!”

Crowley hissed when he came out of the office and stood in the middle of the living room. That night had been insane, with alcohol, music, and a lot of people. Freddie’s parties were the wildest; he shouldn’t have left him have one in his flat. But, deep down, inside his head, something weird echoed. Why Aziraphale called? And why he hung up? Was it because it was the first time ever that another person answered his phone?

It was so weird for the angel to call him…

+++

Crowley woke up in the bookshop. He was sprawled as in his dream –memory, in reality–, but with a smooth and warm blanket over his body. He stretched his arms to wake up completely. His hair was shorter than in his dream, and when he sat down, he knew that he hadn’t been drinking.

He stood up and went out of the backroom to look for Aziraphale; he heard voices coming from the shop, but when he recognised one of them –one in _particular_–, he hid behind a bookshelf.

“… Last chance, Aziraphale.”

“I understand, it’s a… tempting offer, but–”

“Tempting? I do not tempt, Aziraphale, I am not a demon.”

“I bet you are worse than one, bastard.” Crowley mumbled, putting some books aside so he could see between them. Gabriel was with Aziraphale in the middle of the shop, with the latter between him and Sandalphon, looking idly at a book upside down. It was a common mind play: Aziraphale’s back was always unprotected; when he spoke to one of them, the other was capable of hurting him from behind. His snake eyes followed the track of the three angels on the other side of the bookshelf.

“I’m sorry, it’s… just an expression here, on Earth.”

“Sure, Earth and its peculiarities. It has changed a lot since the Beginning. Do you remember the old times, Sandalphon?” The angel turned around to look at the other man, showing his back to Gabriel. He closed the book with a nod. “Good times.”

“Yes. Everybody believed, the world was more innocent and…”

“Punishable.” Smiled Gabriel. The angel turned around again to follow the conversation. “Good times, certainly. And now, what do you say?” Aziraphale held his hands on his back, thinking about it. Crowley didn’t know what they were talking about, but he was certain that it wasn’t good.

“The same that I said the other day.” Said the blonde. “I have to reject your offer, Gabriel. I remain faithful to Crowley.”

_Wow_, he thought. He didn’t expect that so early in the morning. He had just awakened, for Hell’s sake. Gabriel smirked at him, amused with his answer.

“Okay then. We will be back in a… What do you say, Sandalphon? A week?”

“The opportunities are running out.” He explained with a nod. “Less time would be more appropriate this time.”

“Good piece of advice, yes. What about five days? Think about it, Aziraphale. But I warn you, from now on, the frequency will be reduced. If you don’t change your mind to when we are back, well…”

“Then they will be three days.” The angel gave Aziraphale back his book, but when he was about to take it, he let it fall on the ground. Aziraphale gasped, and Crowley’s eyes turned completely yellow. That was a subtle threat. The angel bowed to pick up the book. “And then just one. And the last day, I will come _alone_.” Gabriel smiled.

“Clever angel, isn’t he? Good. See you soon, Aziraphale. Have a… good day.”

When they left, the angel stood up again and left the book where it belonged. Crowley came out of his hiding place, and stared directly to Aziraphale. When he saw him, he sighed with embarrassment.

“I expected you not to hear this, my dear.” Crowley agreed.

“That’s why you’ve left me sleeping in the backroom?”

“Well, sort of.” The angel seemed uncomfortable with the conversation, but the demon needed to know, so he followed him through the shop. The sign still showed the CLOSED side to the street, and he grabbed the angel’s wrist when he was about to change it.

“Angel.”

“I don’t want to worry you, Crowley, it’s better for you if you don’t know what is happening.”

“Well, that’s very chivalrous of you, but now I need to know more than ever. What were they doing here?” Aziraphale doubted, but sighed at the end, surrendering.

“They… They want me to work again for Heaven.”

“Again?”

“I resigned; don’t you remember?” Releasing the other man’s grip, Aziraphale headed back to the backroom, followed by Crowley. “But they don’t want me to leave.”

“I saw that, but what bothers me is the _why_. Why do they want you to go back there?”

“I’m not sure, I have not spoken with my Lot in a month.” They sat down on the coach, side by side, as they had been doing for the last month. Crowley seemed to need more answers, and they both knew. He stared at Aziraphale without blinking until he couldn’t stand it. “Okay, okay! It seems… I am more or less like a hero Up there.”

“You are a _hero_?” Crowley couldn’t avoid to show proud in his comment; it was a pleasure to know that finally the angel was seen as he saw him. He cleared his throat while setting on the coach. He put a leg over it to turn to his left. He rested his elbow on the back of the coach, and his jaw on his hand. “Tell me angel, what have you done to get such an honour?” Aziraphale’s face turned pink of embarrassment.

“It’s because of you, my dear.” He whispered nervously. He took the blanket on his hands and folded it carefully. “Because we averted Armageddon.”

“Then I am a hero too?” Crowley asked, smirking. “They love me again?” The angel smiled back at him.

“Do you really want to be loved up there, Crowley?”

“Nah, I have enough with your love.” He mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. To his surprise, the angel got redder and stood up to leave the blanket on a near armchair.

“Then it is your lucky day, because in Heaven they have told the rest _I_ averted Armageddon all by myself.”

“All by yourself? What kind of bullshit is that, angel?” Crowley complaint sprawling again on the coach. When the blonde wanted to sit down again, the whole piece of furniture was occupied for his body. “Bring some wine now, I need alcohol to swallow this news.”

“What a drama demon you are, my dear.” He seethed with a smile. He bent down beside the coach, and to his surprise, he kissed his snake tattoo. Crowley turned around to see him, so close that the angel’s eyes were all he could see. “Any preference?”

“Er… Ngk.” He shrugged. “Whatever you want. It’s not so incredible, anyway. You are my hero, after all.” Aziraphale smiled playfully, looking at the demon’s lips for a second. Crowley froze, expectant…

“Oh, thank you, my dear! Okay, what about a Merlot? I got a new bottle a century ago.” … But he stood up again.

“Yeah, sure, a Merlot, I like, er, Merlot. Good choice.” When the angel left the backroom and headed upstairs, he sighed. He felt his body on fire, terrified for what seemed that could have happened. Aziraphale could have kissed him, for Satan’s sake.

Upstairs, while diving among bottles and bottles of wine, Aziraphale sighed. Thank God he knew how to distract the demon, because he didn’t want to tell him what was happening. Because it was well, kind of weird.

They averted Armageddon and officially quit from their jobs a month ago. The first week was amazing to him, because there was no more paperwork, no more hesitations about his miracles, and of course, he could be 24/7 with Crowley.

In fact, he had been sleeping in his bookshop more nights now than in the last two centuries… But then, one morning, Gabriel appeared on his bookshop. It was a miracle that he didn’t show up when Crowley was there, although it could had been on purpose, who knows.

Basically, he “offered” him the possibility of being an official angel again as if nothing had happened. It seemed that they didn’t want to lose angels because the forces of Good and Evil were even, so he was too valuable to be lost. But, at the same time, it meant that Crowley was about to face a similar situation; it was a matter of time that Hell tried to contact him to assure his belonging to its files.

He took the Merlot and went back down.

“A good wine for a good… Friend.” Aziraphale stared at Crowley, who had fallen asleep again that morning. With a loving smile, he left the glasses and the bottle on his desk, and took the blanket. Winter was pretty close, and it was snakes’ turn to sleep.

He covered him one more time, and caressed his red hair with affection. He was so sweet in his sleeping, as a kid who had never done something bad. He sat down beside him, on the floor, and caressed the blanket while thinking. If Heaven couldn’t afford to lose an angel, and Hell was in the same situation, wouldn’t that mean that without them nothing would change? Both sides had lost the same amount of people, one!

He looked around nervously, with the feeling of being about to commit a crime. His heart was pounding on his chest, and his hands sweated for the implication of what he was about to do. But after closing his eyes, he kissed the demon’s lips with his. It was a chaste contact, but full of love and longing.

Sadly, when they parted, the demon was still sleeping, so he smiled and stood up. Time to open the bookshop.

+++

In Saint James’s Park, in 1862, Crowley was standing next to the pond, and Aziraphale was looking at him.

“Fraternising?” He hissed, more offended than he wanted to seem. Aziraphale frowned.

“Whatever you wish to call it. I do not think there is any point in discussing it further.” Still offended, the demon didn’t want the issue to end like that.

“I have lots of other people to _fraternise _with, angel.”

“Of course you do.”

“I don’t need you.”

“The feeling is mutual. Obviously.” The angel turned around and left the place in a hurry, angry and seething. He mimicked his last word with a hurt pride.

“Obviously.” The paper he had gave to the angel started burning when it hit the water.

+++

Crowley woke up again in the same coach, with the same blanket over him, but with a difference: there was a bottle of wine on the angel’s desk, next to two glasses of wine, and the mentioned being was reading sitting…

“Angel?” He looked up. He could see a book, grabbed by two well-known hands. Aziraphale closed the book to look at him with a bright smile.

“Good night, dear. Have you slept well?” Crowley moved his head a bit. He was resting on the angel’s lap. On. His. Fucking. Lap. He shrugged.

“Mng, yeah, sort of. Why are you under me?”

“I am not under you, just my legs.”

“Believe me, I have noticed.” He didn’t move. He stared up at the other man, trying to memorise the image over his head. The angel was beautiful even seen from below. Aziraphale didn’t take him out of his lap, so he took the chance gladly. “But you have your armchair there.” He pointed, uncovering his hand to do it. Aziraphale glared at the armchair.

“I was cold and you were covered with the blanked. I thought I could be a better option than a cushion for your head. Wasn’t I, my dear?”

“Of course you are, angel, believe me, that’s not the fucking question here.” He sat up and pass his fingers for his hair to brush it a bit. “Here, your… Here. I have to go.”

“So soon?” The angel took the cover back when he gave it while standing up.

“Yeah, I just remembered that er, I have something to do –yes, that’s what I have to… Have you seen my sunglasses?” The angel pointed at the bottle. The sunglasses were beside it. “Thank you, now, well, I’ll see you soon.”

He left as fast as he could, feeling the blue eyes following his track.

+++

He yelled at every pedestrian he found on the street while driving. Why hadn’t he awakened when the angel lifted his head to SIT UNDER IT!? He was having a nightmare, holy Satan, he was dreaming about that time when he rejected to help him with the holy water!

He could have been waking up with the angel movements, maybe saying “what are you doing?” –and Aziraphale flushing, maybe also confessing something –love, for instance, and they would be making out by the time he actually!-

He broke suddenly on a red streetlight. _Okay, time to calm down_, he thought. He rested his forehead on the steering wheel.

“Fuck.” He whispered.

Meanwhile, back in the bookshop, Aziraphale took his bowtie off with a sigh. He was red, embarrassed and uneasy. As he suspected, he had made him run away. What an angel he was, he was terrible! Crowley was his dearest friend, and just that!

He closed the shop sighing again and again. He knew the demon wanted to be closer to him, but he had been stopping him for too long. He understood that when “Freddie” answered his private phone back in 1985. He wasn’t interested in their relationship as he had thought during the sixties. He went back to the backroom and took the bottle and the glasses to the kitchen upstairs.

+++

Crowley looked at Aziraphale trying to maintain his walls up.

“There isn’t an ‘our side’ Crowley… Not anymore. It’s over!” Crowley took a deep breath, as if he was going to keep talking. And then, he let it all go.

“Right. Well then. Have a nice doomsday.” He said, turning around and leaving the bandstand. It was over. He had waited for too long, too many times to count. He was sick of waiting for the angel to decide. He was never going to choose him over Heaven.

He stomped and got into his car, feeling his eyes burning. Dammit, he wanted to cry, but he had no time for it. It was worthless anyway.

+++

Crowley woke up with a gasp, his cheeks full of tears. He rubbed them with his hands, looking at the clock on his nightstand. 4 AM. Those nightmares were insane, why was he dreaming those things? Why couldn’t he dream the usual? He loved sleeping because he was able to dream of a happy life. Where were his happy dreams?

He sat up, resting his back on the bed’s black headboard. With his head on it as well, he stared as his reflection on the ceiling’s mirror. He felt good when he made it installed, but now it reflected something that wasn’t cool at all. His drawn face, with black bags under his eyes and traces of tears on his cheeks.

He took the phone to make a call, but confused, he checked its lost calls. More than a hundred, all of them from Aziraphale’s bookshop. Scared, he dialled him immediately.

_“I’m sorry, but we are closed now.”_

“It’s me.”

“_Oh! Crowley. Finally_.” The voice of the angel sounded quite sad but relieved at the same time, so he blinked in surprise.

“Everything’s okay angel?”

“_Hm? Yes, why shouldn’t it? The question here is are **you** okay?_” He shrugged.

“Ngh, yes, why shouldn’t I?” After a short pause, the angel’s voiced sounded worried.

_“I don’t know, you have called me, my dear.”_

“Did I? It’s because you have… But yes, now I’ve done it, yes… Yes.” He scratched his neck nervously. “I was sleeping and… I felt that, er, you had problems. Do you have problems? Did those bastards appeared again?”

_“Yes, a couple of days ago.”_

“A couple of days?’” He asked, a bit confused. “Didn’t they show up yesterday? They told you five days.”

_“… Crowley, I haven’t seen you in two weeks.”_

“What!?” He opened his mouth in shock. It had been a long time since his last long _nap_. The angel’s worried tone increased.

_“Did something happen, didn’t it? Are you okay? Where are you?”_

“I was sleeping angel, I swear, but I thought I only needed some hours, not days.” Suddenly, the tone changed again. Now it was just sadly relieved.

_“Thank God, I was afraid that all this had happened because of me.”_

“Because of you? What have you done?” Crowley shook his head, trying to awake at all. “Okay, we are not understanding each other, I’ll go to the bookshop, wait for me there.”

“_No, don’t worry, this time I’ll go to you, my dear._” Crowley almost chocked with his own saliva.

“Mng… Ngh, if you want it, you can come to my place, yes, sure, no problem.”

_“… See you_.” And the call dropped off. He looked at the phone, and then at the calendar of his phone. Aziraphale was right, he had been sleeping for two whole weeks.

He went out of the bedroom, feeling a bit tired for having been there for such a long time. He got dressed with a wave, and prepared some tea for the arrival of the angel. He rang five minutes after. Crowley’s flat was near the bookshop, but not so close, so he supposed the angel should have taken a cab.

“Come in, the door isn’t locked!” He yelled from the kitchen. The angel got in the flat and closed behind him. Crowley welcomed him with a tray of tea. The angel’s expression was full of sorrow and pain; he had bags under his eyes as well, and was panting as if he had got there running. To top it all, the demon smelled such a big concern coming out from him that he got open-mouthed. “For Satan’s sake angel, what has happened to you!” He left the tray over a table to make him sit on his coach.

Aziraphale didn’t obey; instead, he clung to him, sobbing. After a brief gasp of surprise, he hugged him. With his hand he rubbed his back in a vain attempt to calm the angel down. With his other hand, he patted the blonde’s head.

“It’s okay, you’re safe now. What happened, Aziraphale?” He nodded.

“Nothing, it’s just… After the way you left the bookshop, and after seeing that you didn’t come back nor answer my calls, I got frightened, I thought that something had happened to you or… That…” When the sobs started again, he pressed him against his body with all his strength.

“I didn’t leave in a specific way angel, what did you imagine? That I was running away or something like that? Why would I do that?”

“Because you don’t love me as I do, and you feel uneasy with me.” He cried. Crowley frowned, very confused, but Aziraphale was crying out all his fears, and that was the priority in that moment.

He tried to calm him with his cheek on his head, wondering and thinking. He wasn’t sure of what had really happened. He had spent two weeks sleeping, and he didn’t warn Aziraphale first. Maybe it was all a wrong interpretation because of that?

He left a brief kiss on the blonde head. Aziraphale’s sobbing softened, and he hugged him less desperately. As soon as Crowley felt this, he hugged him back softer. He caressed the other man’s back taking his time, assuring him his presence. He was safe and sound there with Aziraphale.

Finally, they parted. The angel had his head down, looking at the demon’s chest.

“I’m sorry, it has been a long day. And week. And all and… I got carried away.” Crowley miracled a handkerchief for him.

“Don’t worry. Start from the beginning, okay? Otherwise I’ll get lost in the situation. Sit down, angel.” Aziraphale took the handkerchief and sat down with him on the coach.

Crowley didn’t want to get carried away too, he should have imagined the _love_ thing, so he poured some tea on a glass, and offered it to the angel. He rejected it with a nod. His eyes were swollen and red and his body was stooped over of exhaustion, so he just rested on the coach. He seemed really worked out.

“Let’s start again, Aziraphale. I was sleeping, and you were…” He started, and waved for him to continue. Aziraphale swallowed to avoid a sob.

“I’ve been stopping you for such a long time, my dear.” He said. Crowley frowned again, not sure if he was understanding at all. “But I only understood it in the eighties. I wanted to be your friend, and I somehow managed to believe that what you wanted was another thing that had to be avoided… But in the end, well, after losing you, I, I, I don’t know, I…”

Crowley’s brain started to run like crazy, asking for some time to understand the explanation. What the heck was Aziraphale talking about? The angel hadn’t lost him! The eighties? He didn’t remember a fight or something similar in that decade! But well, thanks to Freddie Mercury’s parties he didn’t remember much of…

Uh-oh.

Oh shit.

Oh fuck, oh shit. Damn Freddie.

“Angel, I-”

“No, please, let me finish.” Asked the angel with a trembling wave. He was trying not to cry with all his soul, and Crowley was feeling really bad, but not for whatever the other could imagine.

“When the world didn’t end, I surrendered to the truth.” He continued. “God’s plans are so complicated that I thought that maybe we could be meant to be together, and that this… Feeling inside my chest” He took his hand to his chest, smiling a bit. “was there for a reason. Because it had to happen. I loved you because I could love you.”

His smile broke with a sob, and the demon grabbed the coach’s back with anger. Aziraphale wanted to speak, but for Satan’s sake, it was too painful to do it, when it was easier just letting him kiss his lips until they both felt content. He swallowed, calming down enough to let him keep talking.

“And… Now that we are on our side, I’ve tried to approach to you again, but I think it’s too late for us. Isn’t it?” Aziraphale looked at him with a whisper. “You ran away when I put your head on my lap; I just wanted to start over our previous interactions, you know, you running into me, I running into you, to take the next step… But it’s too late.” He lowered his head and his shoulders, defeated. “I lost you a long time ago.”

Crowley swallowed again while the angel started his sobbing once more. So clever, yet so stupid. He was suffering because of a supposition, because he had never moved on upon them.

“I don’t want you to feel offended because of this, angel, but… you’re being stupid again.” Aziraphale stared angrily at him, but he lifted a finger to make him wait. “I’ve been dreaming weird stuff and now I understand that my dreams could have been visions related with this moment, so let me talk. ‘Freddie’ was just the singer of Queen. We never had anything, we just shared some kisses, and because he pestered me for them for three years.” He explained. “He once, ONCE, and after a party here, a party that he hosted, he answered the phone. I was sleeping on the coach, and he was in… Well, I actually don’t fucking remember where he fell asleep, nor I care now. I am in love with you angel, that hasn’t changed since I understood that I loved you the first time.”

Apparently in shock, the angel opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. His body seemed to had recovered part of its strength, and his eyes were wide open. Just in case he wasn’t getting his point, Crowley cleared his throat. He was sure his eyes were completely yellow, but things were too clear to screw them.

“I love you angel, no matter why. I ran away the other day because despite how much I felt in a cloud over your lap, I thought I was abusing of your innocence with it, and I had to recover far away. That’s all.”

“But… But…” sceptical and a bit annoyed, the angel dried away his tears. “Then why didn’t you answer the phone?!”

“I told you, I fell asleep, angel! I wasn’t lying! Look at this place! I didn’t even miracled the dust away before your visit!” Aziraphale looked around them. He was right, there was a thin layer of dust over the furniture. Then he looked back at Crowley, completely surprised.

“Then you still love me?!”

“Of course I do angel! Do you want to hear it properly? I love you!”

They both remained silent for a few seconds. And then, Aziraphale took the demon’s hand with his, laughing with relief. Crowley laughed too; it was a weird situation, his heart was almost everything he could hear, but it was truly relieving to spit it out. He cupped the angel’s face with his free hand and smiled, getting closer with a smirk.

“I love you, Aziraphale.” The other man stopped laughing and blushed with his eyes sparkling of joy.

“Oh.” He sighed, closing his eyes. “I love you too, my dear.” He whispered, ready to receive a kiss from the demon.

Crowley’s imagination was so powerful, and he was so happy, that he imagined fireworks exploding near them, and it happened. The explosions and the lights filled the windows behind them, but they were too busy to look at them. Crowley leant over Aziraphale and cornered him on the coach. The angel kissed him back with a loving sigh, caressing his nape and resting comfortably on the piece of furniture.

The kiss became wild short after, but they didn’t complain about it. Too much time waiting for it.

In the outside, the fireworks got wilder and noisier. Some neighbours called the police, but there was no clue about from where they came out, so they kept exploding all night long.

+++

Crowley woke up once more in his bed. He was laying down on his back, so he saw his reflection on the mirror. He was covered by his black silk sheet, wearing a black pyjama. His hair was scruffy, but his face seemed relaxed, even younger than the day before. No trace of bags under his eyes, nor tears. He had had a pleasant dream.

He looked then to Aziraphale.

The angel was sleeping on his left. After discovering the benefits of sleeping, he was now a beautiful sleepyhead. His pyjama had a tartan blue pattern, and was deeply asleep. He turned around to look at him, and soon after he put his hand inside the pyjama’s shirt. Aziraphale sighed and smiled, waking up. Crowley grabbed the chubby belly with a smirk.

“Good morning, dearest.” Whispered the angel. Crowley left a kiss on the angel’s nape.

“Good morning, angel. Do you want some crepes for breakfast?” He mumbled, caressing his belly. Aziraphale laughed a bit, turning around to lie down on his back to look at him properly with a smile.

“You spoil me too much, Crowley. I’ll end up getting fat.” The demon started kissing him as soon as he got his mouth in reach. The angel moaned lovingly, caressing the demon’s forearm.

“If this is not a dream, I promise I’ll help you to burn those calories, don’t worry.”

“This would never be a dream, my love.” He parted his legs for Crowley, who got over him and rubbed their groins together. “Oh, good Lord, we should do something with this.” He moaned with a playful smile.

“Mngh. We should, angel.” Overwhelmed by the love of the mornings they had been sharing over a year, he kept kissing and touching his angel all over.


End file.
